KONIEC WSZYSTKICH RZECZY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.autor:Abject tears.Jeszcze jedna historia z alternatywnego uniwersum,gdzie Sauron wygrał.Ost:śmierc postaci-wszystkich.


Paste your document here...

** Abject tears **

**KONIEC WSZYSTKICH RZECZY**

_Decydujący moment. _

_Daleko, daleko od czarnej bramy, przed którą wolne ludy Śródziemia uczyniły pole swej ostatniej bitwy, ich rozpaczliwej dywersji, daleko na brzegach Amanu piękna elfka stoi i patrzy na wschód, a jej złote włosy lśnią w zmierzchającym świetle, gdy wspomina tych, których kochała, których pozostawiła, których utraci. Od_ _Rohanu do Haradu, od Gondoru do Mrocznej Puszczy, od Imladris do Tharbadu,_ od _Rhûn do Bree, Ennorem wstrząsają drżenia. Czekają. Świat cały spoczywa na ostrzu noża i jeden mały krok jednego małego hobbita w najciemniejszym miejscu świata sprowadzi na nich zagładę. Jeden mały hobbit i jeden mały pierścień i razem tworzą niezbadaną przyszłość. W ogniach Orodruiny walczy dwu Powierników Pierścienia. Władca Pierścieni zabiera sobie co jego i świat zanurza się w ciemności. _

Legolas bardziej niż ktokolwiek z wyjątkiem może Mithrandira czuje to. Jako elf jest bardziej zgrany z harmonią ziemi niż inni i czuje to. Czuje, jak każde źdźbło trawy krzyczy, i każde drzewo i każde zwierzę i każdy skrawek ziemi, kiedy nadchodzi zło. Tak całkowite zło. Zło nie jest czymś czego by nie zaznał. Jest wojownikiem Mrocznej Puszczy, czuł ciemne macki Mordoru wyciągające się w głąb jego domu, przez niezliczone lata zwalczał potwory Morgotha, doświadczył okrucieństwa Saurona, mocy Czarnego Władcy. To nie jest nic innego, różni się tylko intensywnością. To zło w najczystszej postaci niezakłócone przez choćby najsłabszy przebłysk światła, beznadziejna czerń. Czuje je z każdym wciąganym w płuca oddechem i samo powietrze jest teraz nim przesycone. Nigdy więcej nie będzie spacerował pod listowiem Zielonego Lasu, jak odważył się marzyć. Nigdy więcej krzyk mew nie zawładnie jego sercem, albowiem jaki elf mógłby dotrzeć do Valinoru po śmierci? Legolas nauczył się rezygnacji. Długie lata treningu nauczyły go, i wie, kiedy pozycje pionków dają przewagę jednej stronie, a druga musi ulec. I to się dzieje teraz. Ostatni promień nadziei zginął, samotny promyk słońca zagasł i wszystko co zostało to śmierć. Śmierć. Tak niecodzienna dla nieśmiertelnych elfów ale tak nagle bliższa niż kiedykolwiek, albowiem jakie inne imię można nadać rzezi przed nim? Śmierć. A więc w końcu zaszczyci Sale Mandosa. Ale przedtem, trzeba uporać się z robotą, umierania. I będzie to śmierć godna wspominania. Sprawi, że orkowie, którzy go pokonają zapamiętają spojrzenie w jego oczach, gdy umierał, sprawi, że pożałują, że zastąpili mu drogę, i sprawi, że ścieżka po której idzie ku śmierci zajarzy się tak chwalebnie, jak ta, którą szedł za życia. Podnosi łuk, pomału, niespiesznie, wybiera cel. Nie w orków, nie w Haradrimów, nie w Nazule. Ale w Oko Saurona, wysoko nad pustkowiami Mordoru na szczycie Barad Duru i wypuszcza strzałę. Strzała wzlatuje łukiem, wysoko, uderza. Zapala się i znika w nieskończonej pustce, którą jest Oko, ale Legolas jest zadowolony. Odwraca się do orków.

Och, zapamiętają to.

_Tak ginie Legolas Thranduilion._

Pippin naprawdę sądził, że zaczyna rozumieć o co w tym chodzi, cios, parowanie, ciskanie ostrych przedmiotów na nadchodzące potwory tak mocno jak się da – a wtedy drżenie czystej ciemności wstrząsa ziemią i Pippin upuszcza miecz. Gdyby był sobą, i gdyby reszta świata była sobą byłby zawstydzony przez tą jedną sekundę zanim zostanie przebity. Ale to… To nie jest jego świat. To nie jest świat zielonych łąk i psot, ani wielkich czynów ani pieśni o bitwach i krwawym znoju, już nie. To jest świat ciemności a on nie chce w nim żyć. Śmierć, choć wie o niej tyle co nic, wydaje się lepszą opcją. Na ile bardziej zła może być? Zapytuje się nerwowo próbując nie wyobrażać sobie za wiele. Jednak nadal, jak sądzi, lepiej umrzeć tutaj zabijając orków do ostatniego tchnienia niż zginąć uciekając, tyłem do wroga, albo gorzej jeszcze umrzeć w Mordorze zamęczony przez jakieś bydlaki. Nie. Nie zrobi tego.

Pippin dorósł w trakcie wojny, choć nikt zdaje się mu nie wierzyć. Widział tak wiele ponad to co by chciałby widzieć, i nauczył się. Nie jest już roześmianym, naiwnym, głupio szczęśliwym hobbitem jakim był. Och, nadal uwielbia psoty. Nadal jest młody i w większości niewypróbowany i pełen nadziei. Ale dorósł. A teraz dokończy proces, gdy przechodzi ostatnią przemianę od hobbita do bohatera i akceptuje śmierć. Umrze nie jako dziecko Shire, ani nie bagaż Drużyny, ani nawet nie żołnierz Gondoru. Umrze, jako dorosły, i odnajduje w tym gorzką ironię, że nie ma obok niego nikogo, komu mógłby powiedzieć – a nie mówiłem. Podnosi z ziemi miecz, mały naprzeciwko broni orków, i wznosi go.

_Tak ginie Peregrin Took._

Gimli naprawdę myślał, że jest przyzwyczajony do ciemności. W końcu wychował się w ciemności. Na Brodę Durina, jest krasnoludem! I w porządku, przyznaje, że nieco nie radził sobie z przejściem Ścieżką Umarłych ale to było co innego.

I teraz też jest co innego. Istnieje ciemność, która jest brakiem światła i istnieje ciemność, która jest brakiem dobra. Nieszczęśliwie się składa, że to jest prawdopodobnie ta druga. Gimli zaciska zęby. Dzielnie stawał. Walczył ze złem Mordoru całe życie. Przybył do Imladris i poszedł na Wyprawę i walczył w Morii i pod Amon Hen, i w Helmowym Jarze, i na polach Pelennoru i walczył tutaj.

I nadal będzie tu walczył.

_Na Ardzie pozostało jeszcze wielu żywych krasnoludów, _myśli wyzywająco. _Dam wam posmakować potęgi dzieci kamienia, a wy będziecie kryć się i drżeć w swych żałosnych zbrojach i bać się potęgi krasnoludów! _

Topór Gimlego wznosi się i lśni w słońcu, a potem gdy opada lśni czerwienią, jeszcze i jeszcze, ciągle i ciągle a orkowie padają przed nim. Ale każdego, który padnie zastępuje dziesięciu i tłoczą się dokoła, atakując, tnąc. Ból jest błahy, ale Gimli wie, kiedy zużył siły i jego czas nadszedł. Patrzy w górę. I spluwa na orka przed sobą. Wyraz na paskudnej gębie tamtego jest jego ostatnią przyjemnością, gdy świat zaciemnia się, a on widzi przez chwilę w oddali jasną głowę Legolasa i uśmiecha się nieco. _Ramie_ _w ramie z przyjacielem, rzeczywiście_ myśli i pozostaje mu w sercu najzabawniejsza nadzieja, gdy śmierć go zabiera. To niewłaściwe, aby elfy i krasnoludy szli do tego samego miejsca, ale doprawdy, co ma do stracenia, żeby nie mógł sobie mieć, choćby nadziei?

_Tak ginie Gimli, syn Gloina – przyjaciel elfów._

Merry drży.

A Minas Tirith drży razem z nim. _Ach, cóż, _myśli absurdalnie, _przypuszczam, że nie powinienem wstydzić się drżenia, gdy wielkie miasto robi to samo._ Och, Białe Masto rozpada się, obietnica uczyniona wobec umierającego syna Gondoru jest zniweczona i piękno Minas Tirith strzaskane, a Merry płacze.

Niedaleko po jego lewej stoją Faramir z Eowiną, ich dłonie złączone. Patrzą sobie w oczy i pomimo wszystko Merry uśmiecha się widząc ich. Ich miłość byłaby tematem pieśni, myśli, jeden z największych romansów Trzeciej Ery. A teraz wejdą do następnego świata, jako jedno, serca bijące jednym rytmem, dwie dusze połączone. Ich miłość jest z łagodnych promieni słońca na śniegu, z rozkwitających pąków lilii, z uleczenia człowieka, i jest tak piękna wśród ruin, że łzy Merry'ego spadają nawet, gdy jego śmiech rozbrzmiewa, a on patrzy jak miasto wstrząsa się znowu. A oni spadają do otchłani, biała pani Rohanu i namiestnik Gondoru i znikają. Przepadli. Merry jest sam. Tęskni za Pippinem, tęskni za całą drużyną i chciałby żeby wszyscy tu byli, aby mogli razem dokończyć klęskę Wyprawy. Frodo, Sam! Czy żyją? Zastanawia się beznadziejnie, czy to ważne? Wkrótce zginą, to lepiej teraz niż potem w bólu. Tęskni za Pippinem. Tak bardzo tęskni, że boli. Tak bardzo boli. Chciałby go mieć obok, żeby się doń uśmiechnąć i zażartować na temat zbliżającej się śmierci, aby razem spotkali się z przeznaczeniem. Ale Pippin umiera daleko stąd w oblężeniu, które spektakularnie i hałaśliwie zawiodło i teraz Merry umrze w Białym Mieście zabarwionym na czerwono krwią. Zaciska usta i gdyby Pippin stał przy nim zaśmiałby się i zarzucił mu rękę na ramię i skomentował jego „waleczną minę", ale Pippina tu nie ma a on tu jest i on rzuci wyzwanie. Powoli, uparcie, z trudem Merry unosi ramię tak wysoko jak potrafi i chociaż lud krążący w jego żyłach zamraża je nie opuści go. Nie opuści. Biegnie do pożaru, który wybuchł na ruinach i wsadza ramię do ognia. I Merry umiera, a jego część, którą dotknęło zło umiera przepalona.

_Nadzieja… _

Aragorn rozmyśla, gdy odcina głowę kolejnemu orkowi. Nadzieja, tak został nazwany. A teraz, czy powinien porzucić ją… albowiem z całą uczciwością trzeba przyznać, że nie ma sensu trzymać się nadziei. Zginęła. Spłonęła zamiast Pierścienia, porwana przez Saurona, zniszczona. Do końca. A jednak. Krew jest wszędzie, zabijanie jest wszędzie, ale nadzieja jest _tutaj._

_Estel. Nadzieja._ _Aragorn, Długonogi, Obieżyświat, Człowiek Zachodu, Orzeł Gwiazdy, Skrzydłostopy, Kamień Elfów – Elessar, Envinyatar – Odnowiciel._

Imiona przykrywają jego przeszłość i jego przyszłość, taką jaka mogła być ale nigdy nie będzie, albowiem hobbit zawiódł a Czarny Władca wygrał i on naprawdę nie ma ochoty sprawdzać jakie metody tortur Sauron wymyślił specjalnie dla Dziedzica Isildura.

_Estel._

On walczy i walczy i walczy a przed jego umysł przepływają obrazy kogoś nieskończenie pięknego, nieopisanie tragicznego. W zmierzchu przed zapadnięciem nocy lśniącego jak Gwiazda Wieczorna, którą ona jest i

_wybacz mi Arweno, nie mieliśmy racji. Powinnaś była odpłynąć, chociaż wątpię czy Valinor ucieknie przed ciemnością. _

_Estel._

Nadzieja trwa tak długo, jak jeden człowiek walczy.

_Estel._

_Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim._ Nie zawiedzie swej matki. Lub swego ojca, lub swych przodków, albo Elronda albo Mithrandira, Arweny i Boromira – och, Boromirze Białe Miasto upadnie – albo Legolasa i Gimlego lub Merry'ego i Pippina lub Froda i Sama lub Halbarada...

_Estel. _

I tak Aragorn syn Arathorna nie ginie. W każdym razie jeszcze nie. Walczy nadal a wszyscy, którzy go widzą odsuwają się w podziwie, albowiem oto starożytni królowie objawiają się w szarych oczach, i lśni dar nadziei, darowany tak hojnie światu przez jedną kobietę i jedno dziecko i oto nadzieja będzie walczyć do samego końca. Do samego, samego końca, kiedy Czarny Władca kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Estela i jego światło ostatecznie zostaje ugaszone.

_Tak ginie Aragorn syn Arathorna. Nadzieja Śródziemia._

Gandalf.

Wiruje i blokuje ciosy zatapia Glamdringa w orku i znów odwraca się na spotkanie nowego wroga.

Mithrandir.

Unosi laskę rozkazująco i czarodziej, który pokonał Balroga zabija trolla.

Kruk Burzy.

Uderza znów, znów i znów.

Szary Pielgrzym.

Naciera i naciera, i naciera.

Szary Płaszcz.

Trudził się przez niewyobrażalnie długi czas, majar, którego umysł odmienił świat.

Szary.

Aż pewnego dnia spotkał hobbita imieniem Bilbo Baggins i wtedy sam został zmieniony.

Biały.

Ale wysłał siostrzeńca tego hobbita na Quest, nadzieja głupca…

Tharkûn.

Ten głupiec się pomylił.

Incánus.

I tak umiera.

_Tak ginie Olórin z Valinoru. _

Sam jest przerażony, tak bardzo, że chciałby położyć się i zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie, że jest z powrotem w Shire, albo wręcz przeciwnie chciałby krzyczeć. Ale podczas Wyprawy był przerażony tak wiele razy, że nawet jest to znajome uczucie, gdy powraca do niego wraz z pragnieniem zemsty. Naprawdę sądzi, że ma prawo być przerażony, w końcu Góra Ognia kolapsuje wokół niego, lawa i ogień i czerwone roztopione fragmenty latają dokoła a jego pan…

Frodo wygląda na tak pokonanego. Sam z całego serca chce podejść do niego, chwycić jego dłoń, pocieszyć go, ale co można powiedzieć?

_Pamiętasz? _

Och, to pytanie.

_Pamiętam._ Pamięta dźwięk strumienia i smak truskawek, i światło słońca i dotyk trawy i najbardziej ze wszystkiego pamięta dziewczynę ze złotymi lokami śmiejącą się, jego słodką Rosie a teraz – dławi się łzami – teraz ta Róża zostanie zgnieciona, płatki opadną na ziemię, zniszczone a z nią zginie wszystko co jest dobre i zielone…

- Panie Frodo? – Jego głos drży, ale Frodo w swej rozpaczy jest nieosiągalny, i nie odwraca się do Sama.

- Panie Frodo… pomyślałem właśnie, gdybyż pan Bilbo tu był byłby pewien, że zapamiętamy każdy detal, który mógłby spisać w tej swej wielkiej księdze, wie pan, i czy powinniśmy zapamiętać dla niego, gdy wrócimy, znaczy… I, och Frodo nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem, że nie wrócimy!

Zdumiony tak, że zaczął go słuchać załamany hobbit spogląda na niego. Głos Sama jest ochrypły i przesycony łzami tak, jak nigdy wcześniej nie był a Frodo może tylko patrzeć i uświadomić sobie, że po raz pierwszy Sam nazwał go _Frodem_.

Wtedy Sam widzi kulę ognia. Trajektorię. Wprost we Froda. Jego pana. _Nie zgub go Samie Gamgee. _I Samwise Hamfast Gamgee, Sam z Shire, Samwise Waleczny, _jego _Samskacze w przódi kula ognia zabiera go. I odszedł.

_Tak ginie Samwise Gamgee._

A Frodo pozostał sam.

Głęboko w najohydniejszym z miejsc zamknięty w Mrocznej Wieży Sauron torturuje jedynego, który mógł ziścić jego upadek, jeden, mały, przeoczony,

nieważny perian, który niósł Pierścień Jedyny przez krainy Śródziemia od Hobbitonu do Mordoru, który był tak blisko, tak blisko zniszczenia zła na zawsze. Pierścień lśni na palcu swego Władcy, a to jest być może największa tortura ze wszystkich. Jest nagi, pokrwawione stworzenie, bez palca, raniony, obijany, batożony i palony ogniem, pragnący, pożądający i jednocześnie dręczony poczuciem winy i tęsknotą i tak wypełniony bolesnym żalem za tym, czego mógł dokonać. Jedna chwila słabości, upadek świata.

_Frodo, Powiernik Pierścienia. Co mogło się ziścić? _Koronacja Aragorna. Ślub Sama. Odpłynięcie Legolasa. Merry i Pippin wracający do domu.

Waleczność Gimlego. Siła Faramira. Poświęcenie Gandalfa. Mądrość Elronda. Miłość Sama...

I wszystko stało się niczym. I Pierścień. Złota obręcz i manifestacja piękna zła. Bowiem on chce go, potrzebuje go, musi go mieć, ale Pierścień słucha teraz swego pana, zawsze mu służył, a on nigdy więcej go już nie dotknie.

_Jest mój._ Ale nie jest. _Mój. _Jego. _Mój. _Jego.

Nie chcę go.

Jeden zastanawiający moment wśród zwycięstwa Saurona nadchodzi, gdy drobny Powiernik spogląda prosto na niego i uśmiecha się umierając, jak, gdyby ujrzał białe wybrzeża Valinoru, które mogły być jego, umiera powtarzając imię Sama.

_Tak ginie Frodo Baggins._


End file.
